DARKSIDE
by K13 ewe
Summary: regina corre contra el reloj, debe buscar a emma antes de que el poder la consuma por completo, pero antes debe crear una nueva maldicion que le permita solo a ella regresar a Maine, con ayuda del hechizero


EPISODIO I

SACRIFICE

REGINA

Emma había llegado corriendo después de que algo me jalaba, la daga de Rumple estaba flotando sobre mi, sentí como cada fibra buena iba desapareciendo, del otro lado pude ver a los idiotas correr hacia mi, pero fue el grito el que me dolió mas, fue el de Henry, su mirada pedía que no me pasara nada, pero el que grito mas fue mi amor.

-¡REGINA NOOOO!*corriendo hacia mi*

Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando Emma toma la daga, rompiendo la conexión, caigo de espaldas a los brazos de robin y miro como la daga tiembla en la mano de Emma, hook se acerca a ella, pero esta lo empuja, el viento se vuelve mas fuerte y me mira, sonríe, pero la daga tiembla con mas fuerza.

-Cumpliré mi promesa, te daré tu final feliz Regina*sonriendo*

Me quedo muda y ella alza la daga, se escuchan los truenos, mi rostro muestra pánico al ver que un rayo impacta en la daga y Emma desaparece, la daga cae sin hacer ruido alguno.

Rápidamente la levanto y el nombre aparece, cierro los ojos con dolor, Henry cae derrumbado, hook se desliza por la pared del edificio, los charming lloran en silencio…

-Regina ya termino todo*tomando mi rostro*

Lo miro a los ojos y me siento molesta por sus palabras, pero un movimiento rápido lo volteo y después beso el pavimento, Henry estaba con el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado, respiraba agitado y miraba con odio a Hood, tomo la daga de mis manos y salió corriendo.

-¡HENRY ESPERA!*gritándole*

Corrí tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el es igual de terco y rápido que su madre, lo perdí de vista, agitada y preocupada por los recientes acontecimientos, robin me alcanzo y me abrazo, pero me deshice del abrazo, con la daga en sus pequeñas manos tratara de localizarla, junto a Ruby y a los charming tratamos de localizar a Henry en todo el pueblo, pero no aparecía, entonces se me ocurrió algo, pensar como Emma, sonreí y corrí al único lugar donde Emma y Henry tenían como refugio el castillo de la playa, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, me sorprendí al ver que el castillo de madera ahora era un castillo de tamaño mediano hecho de cemento y bien pintado, pude ver en su interior una luz pequeña, con sumo cuidado abrí la pequeña puerta y entre, en el interior cabían varios adultos, en una mesa sentado con la cabeza entre los brazos estaba Henry, podía oír sus sollozos, frente a el la daga, con sumo cuidado me senté a su lado y el me miro.

-¿Emma la construyo?*mirando el lugar?*

-si*sonriendo*

-¿cuándo lo hizo?*mirándolo*

-tomo dos años terminarlo, antes de lo de neverland*limpiándose las lagrimas*

Mire la pared y solo había fotos de Henry y mías.

-¿por qué no hay fotos de Emma y de ti?*mirándolo*

-cuando paso lo de Marian yo rompí todas las fotos de nosotros y las queme en la pequeña chimenea, desde entonces ella dejo de venir aquí*triste*

-¿estas molesto con ella?*sorprendida*

-si, no te merecías eso*agachando la mirada*

-cariño, dame la daga*sonriendo*

-cuando le prohibí la entrada sus cosas desaparecieron de aquí, después ella busco ser tu amiga y trate de hacerla volver, pero ella se negó diciendo que este era mi santuario, que ella ya tenia el suyo*llorando*

Tome la daga ante su atenta mirada y la guarde.

-entonces busquemos ese lugar*sonriéndole*

Sonrió y asintió, me conto como el diseño el castillo y Emma lo construyo sin que me diera cuenta, una platica que termino con ambos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol nos golpearon en la cara y fuimos a desayunar juntos a granny's, donde Ruby nos miraba y rápidamente se escondió, eso llamo nuestra atención, ambos la acorralamos…

-miss Lucas ¿sabe algo no es así?*seria*

-no se de que hablan*nerviosa*

-del lugar secreto de mi madre*serio*

Suspiro y se destenso..

-lo siento Henry hice una promesa*triste*

-miss Lucas esa promesa no vale si su dueño no esta*mirándola*

-Regina yo…*mirándome*

-por favor Ruby*triste*

Ella suspiro y sustrajo de un cuadro de la cocina un mapa y me lo entrego.

El mapa nos llevo hasta el bosque, caminamos junto a los charming y al pirata, Hood quiso ir pero le dije que me diera tiempo, el se molesto y se fue, caminamos hasta donde estaba el árbol caído, pero buscamos algo y nada, entonces note un pequeño espejo en una rama y lo moví accidentalmente con mi magia hacia el sol, este reflejo otro árbol y así fui acomodando los espejos hasta que uno de ellos señalo el piso, Henry estaba emocionado al igual que yo no conocía esa parte de Emma, jale la cuerda que se asomaba y se abrió una pequeña compuerta, esta pedía una contraseña y una huella, todos nos miramos y `puse cuando nació Henry, pero nada, cuando conoció a sus padre, a hook, nada la abría.

Entonces el pirata puso.

RM108EQ

Tomo mi mano y la coloco en esa cosa gelatinosa, la puerta se abrió.

-una ves adentro cambia la contraseña, tu novio lleva rato siguiéndonos*susurrándome*

Asentí despacio y entramos, una vez adentro la puerta se cerro automáticamente, era un lugar moderno y el pasillo no era tan amplio, cada paso las luces se prendían, llegamos a una sala llena de monitores, cada uno mostraba cada parte del pueblo, en la mesa había unos teclados y computadoras, abrí un folder y estaba mi nombre con mis datos, cada folder era cada habitante, incluyendo los malos.

Pulse un botón sin querer y los monitores se pusieron negros y se escucho una voz.

"bienvenidos a la operación mangosta"

Henry se sentó y comenzó a teclear al azar, apareció el libro digitalizado, así como el autor y un video…

VIDEO

Emma estaba sentada frente a un adolorido autor.

-habla*seria*

-si tan solo me soltaras*riendo*

-¿cómo le doy el final feliz a Regina?*ignorándolo*

-no podrás, tienes que seguir lo del libro*sonriendo*

\- ¿qué debo seguir?*seria*

-todo tiene un orden Emma, Regina será la siguiente dark one, a menos que alguien tome su lugar*riendo*

-¿es todo?*seria*

-después de eso ese dark one hará algo y solo cuando eso pase, será su turno de escribir el libro*serio*

VIDEO FIN

Nos miramos y Henry apretó una tecla, rápidamente mostro al autor en una celda, estaba nervioso e inquieto.

-maldita sea*molesto*

Cada paso era mas nervioso que el anterior.

-por favor sáquenme de aquí no quiero morir*tomando los barrotes*

Emma aparece en la imagen y lleva consigo la daga, pero su mirada oscura, tenia marcas raras en los brazos, llevaba una camiseta blanca y sus clásicos pantalones, rápidamente saque todo de mi bolso pero mi daga no estaba.

-salvadora te lo suplico*retrocediendo*

-esta era tu idea desde el principio crear una salvadora corrupta*sonriendo maliciosamente*

-al principio si, jamás creí que te atreverías*miedo*

-da gracias a mi, que tu no vivirás mas*clavándole la daga*

El autor cayo al suelo, y la magia dorada que el tenia se iba metiendo al cuerpo de Emma.

-es demasiada magia, no podrá controlarla*susurrando*

-Regina ¿qué sucede se absorbe tanta magia?*temeroso*

-la muerte*seria*

David palideció y busco una forma de llegar a Emma, pero era demasiado tarde la magia seguía entrando en su cuerpo de manera rápida y desordenada, Henry tecleaba a toda velocidad para encontrar una manera de ingresar a ese lugar, finalmente perdimos imágenes, estuvimos rezando para que Henry la tratara de recuperar moviendo todos los archivos, pero nada, pasaron horas y nadie estaba tranquilo.

De repente hook cayo desmayado, seguido de David, Snow, Henry y finalmente yo

EMMA

Mi cuerpo dolía demasiado, podía sentir la magia de mi alrededor, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, lo único que producía luz era la lava que había, pero un demonio gigantesco parecido al que habíamos vencido antes me miro.

-jajajajajajajajaja sabia que vendrías a mi*riendo*

En eso siento mucho dolor, toda esa masa negra entraba a mi cuerpo con rapidez, quemaba y no pude evitar soltar un grito, me ardían las venas, todo mi cuerpo ardia, no sabia que hacer, mis ojos fueron los que mas me ardieron, sentía que era de lava, me costaba respirar y podía sentir que escupía fuego, no se cuanto tiempo estuve asi, pero después comencé a sentir frio, mucho frio.

-estas muriendo, para después renacer*voz profunda*

Mi aliento se sentía frio, abrí mis ojos y no veía nada, solo podía ver las vibraciones a mi alrededor, poco a poco comencé a tener visión, gire mi cuello y este trono ligeramente.

-show time*riendo malvadamente*

Regrese a al pueblo en medio de una fuerte neblina, mire a Hood tratando de abrir la puerta de mi escondrijo y lo noqueé con tan solo tocarlo, lo deje cerca de ahí, pude sentir la daga cerca, sonreí al sentir la magia de Regina, invoque mi daga y esta apareció en mi mano.

Aprecie en la celda donde tenia el autor, este me miraba aterrado, sabia a lo que venia, me lanzo su discurso y sin decir nada mas lo apuñale, cayo muerto y su magia abandono su cuerpo y entro en el mío, veía cada historia, cada personaje del cuento, cada situación, exhale y mi aliento salió dorado, con mis manos disimuladamente rompo las cámaras de video e invoco el libro, salgo de ahí y miro con atención a todo el pueblo, comienzo a escribir, provocando que todos se desmayen, lentamente el pueblo desaparece, mientras yo escribo en las afueras del pueblo.


End file.
